


Rest Up

by Jaspurr_Cat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspurr_Cat/pseuds/Jaspurr_Cat





	Rest Up

his muscles ached, full of tension while his bones felt like they were going to shatter if he had to sit through another ordeal with ravana. they always said that the third time’s a charm but he called bullshit. kujo’ya let out an increasingly loud yawn as they entered into the roost in gridania, very ready to retire to an inn room for the night. kujo’ya looked behind him to make sure that e’nijah was still following, pushing past other patrons to get to the innkeeper. renting out a room for a night, sliding over the gils required for a single night stay before he got a key in return. ❝ let’s go. i wanna sleep. ❞ he wasted no time, darting up the stairs and looking down at the number attached to the key before scanning around for the number plate. coming to a halt, kujo’ya briefly looked to the other who was more insistent on taking his time unlike himself.

❝ hurry up, old man! ❞ he shouted before entering the familiar inn room, tossing the key onto the table by the entrance. setting his sword and shield against the wall before turning around to face the finally arriving highlander, kujo’ya honestly wasn’t used to having a companion such as him around. he was very used to doing things solo most of the time unless he had to work in groups, then he put up with it. ❝ you want bed or floor? i don’t care for which ever. ❞ he pointed over his shoulder.

e’nijah then responded with a laugh, smirking with a quirked brow at kujo’ya. it made him narrow his eyes as a frown settled on his face, not that he was never frowning anyways. ❝ what? ❞

❝ it’s big enough for the both of us. ❞ 

❝ what?! are you implying that we’re sleeping together on the same bed? ❞

❝ i think that’s exactly what i said, ❞ e’nijah scoffed as he walked past the him, making kujo’ya jerk around so that he can face him still. there was a brief pause, only the sound of clothing being stripped as he watched the taller take off his shirt, throwing it on the nightstand and then slipped under the covers. ❝ are you gonna join me or am i sleeping alone tonight? ❞ he teased, arms going behind his head.

that made kujo’ya almost pop a vein, eyes turning away as he let out an indignant huff. he knew that they were closer than most would think. he just wasn’t… very used to being this personal with anyone. he stood there for a few moments, hearing e’nijah shifting on the bed that made him peer over his shoulder to see the man was facing the other way on his side. damn it. kujo’ya would much prefer the bed than the floor after today. he started to strip down to just his undergarments, much preferring the cold against his skin than wearing too many layers especially in bed. after all of his clothing were folded neatly, resting by where he placed his shield and sword before, he crept over to the bed and tried to be as subtle as he could while slipping under the covers.

❝ so you decided to sleep with me, didn’t ya? ❞ e’nijah’s voice startled the poor cat as he let out a squeak — a noise he didn’t think he could make — and the laughter that followed only made it worse. tanned cheeks turned rosy as he scurried under the sheets, laying with his back to e’nijah who started to move again behind him. he flinched suddenly when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist. it caused him to elbow behind them right into the other’s chest where he could hear a slight grunt from over him. ❝ watch yourself, kitty.. it’s just me. ❞

Gods, he hated that nickname so much. though he didn’t have the heart to tell him no any time he was called that. on e’nijah’s lips, it was much fonder, softer and less degrading than when he heard others say it. his ears fell forward as he scooted himself back against the broad expanse of his chest. the intimacy never got old.. it felt like it was the first time every time for kujo’ya. he curled his tail between his own legs, making it easier for him to spoon with e’nijah. the warmth coming off of his partner was soothing and comforting.

his breathing slowed as he closed his eyes, letting himself ease out all of the tension in his aching body. he knew that.. saying love was a bit strong for the conflict in his heart remained until he can fully comprehend all of these new emotions — some new and overwhelming with others being old and burdensome. perhaps he’ll come to have a much more open relationship with e’nijah but for now, he was content with what they had. boyfriends, partners, tank & healer, whatever it may be. it was them.


End file.
